degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise City
Degrassi Goes Hollywood is the four-part "Paradise City" episode special marketed as a movie on The N starring the characters Paige Michalchuk, Manny Santos, Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi from Degrassi: The Next Generation. General Overview Main Plot Manny Santos wants to be an actress. She is currently studying theater at Smithdale University. She goes to a show where Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes are the hosts. Mewes gives her an audition, but she blows it. Eventually, she regains her confidence and goes to Hollywood with Peter Stone, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt and her ex- boyfriend, Jay Hogart. Meanwhile, Paige Michalchuk is telling everyone that she is a stylist, but she's really working as an assistant for an actress named Haley Montel. Haley is snobby and mean to Paige. Paige gets Haley an audition with Jason Mewes. After Haley's audition she asks Paige to get an item that she left at the audition. Paige goes back and auditions for the part of Trixie. Paige is then offered the part. Paige and Manny are both known for getting into fights often at Degrassi and they are bitter rivals. There is some major drama here since Manny wanted the role and Paige wound up getting it. Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash come to visit her in the mansion that she got by being the lead in the movie. Paige then becomes obnoxious, spoiled, and rude because of her fame. She slaps Marco on the face and he leaves her house and heads back to Canada. She gets kicked off the movie and becomes Jason Mewes' assistant except he is much nicer to her than Haley was. Manny ends up getting the role. Jay loves Manny and would do anything for her just to make her happy. In the end they rekindle their relationship and kiss. Subplot Ellie Nash is facing her own troubles. Her dad has come back from Afghanistan, but has Post-traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Ellie is trying to avoid seeing him. She runs into Craig Manning in Hollywood. Craig is now a year sober. He asks Ellie to come stay at his place and plays a song he wrote for her titled "Rescue You." They spend the day at the beach together and her feelings for Craig resurface. However, later, she finds out that Craig has a girlfriend, which depresses her, and she goes back to Paige's mansion. The next day, Craig shows up at Paige's party at the mansion and tries to talk to her. He tells her that he thought he had a perfect life there in Hollywood, until she showed up. Misunderstanding, she walks away without letting Craig finish what he was trying to say. She then dives into the ocean even though she can't swim. Craig and Marco find her and rescue her and they return to Craig's apartment. His girlfriend isn't there, and it's not clear whether they might have broken up. After a talk with Craig, she decides to go home and see her father. Craig goes with her to the airport. They say good bye and leave, but they both turn back and run to each other. They kiss passionately, and Ellie says "We'll always have LA, right?" and Craig responds "Someday, maybe." After a few more hugs and kisses, they say good bye and Ellie heads home. At the end, Ellie visits her dad and begins to cry and hugs him; Marco stays at the hospital with Ellie to whom he is very proud of. Marco gets a call on his cell phone from Paige, but he decides to ignore the call. Cast *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Michael Seater as Michael Raye *Mary Ashton as Hailey Montel *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Shane Kippel as Gavin "Spinner" Mason *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson Trivia *At one point in the movie, Haley mentions Shenae Grimes who portrayed Darcy Edwards on Degrassi. *This is Ellie,Paige, and Craig's last episode. Songs *Crash My Party *Rescue You *Life is a Show Gallery Mick3.png 3558.png|Sav peeing in the forest. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Drinking Category:Music Category:Band Category:Breakups